All the Wrong Reasons
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: When Kid learned of Law's secret, the red head ignored all the warning signs that he should leave. Instead, Kid decided the idea of having Law all to himself too tempting to pass up. Kid knew that he should have run while he could, but he didn't when the opportunity presented itself, and that was a mistake he would come to regret in the near future. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally posted the first two parts of this on Tumblr, then realized last night that it turned into more of a story than a drabble (as was my intention-that seems to happen a lot) so I'm posting it here to not bog my blog down. I had the thought pop into my head, and went with it, mainly because I'm starting to freak out over getting the rough draft finished for the opbigbang (about 3/4 done). But getting this short fic off my chest helped, so I should be able to focus/work on the bigbang fic again. And this fic I'm posting here is actually finished, so I'll just post it as I finish editing it.

Don't take this too seriously; I'm sure there's some ooc to be found in this fic, but at the time, I was having fun, so it is what it is. Also, the illness/disease Law has in this fic, in my head, was some variation of amber lead i.e. I made it up because I needed to write something, anything, and that something my mind was in the mood for was a shorter KidLaw modern AU. To be fair, I will warn that there will be angst, because I like it, and the last 2 chapters (an added sixth for an epilogue) will seem to come out of nowhere. And because I am a terrible person who enjoys tormenting characters that I like...during writing the ending, I decided to be horrible and change it as I wrote, read it over, and was like, yes, this will do. :D

And with that, I _should_ be done with A/N's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time: Start

-x-x-

Kid had a dirty little secret, and it just so happened that his dirty little secret had a secret of their own.

After a particularly shitty day with no new jobs to take in sight, Kid was eager to go find and engage his newly acquired lover of two weeks and the red head knew exactly where to find him.

In an abandoned apartment at the edge of town.

Kid let himself in; Law didn't seem to care about him coming at odd times of the day. This evening, however, was different than the others.

It smelled, for one, and not the smell of an abandoned building.

Tonight, it smelled more like shit and the metallic tang of blood. It didn't take a genius to realize that the hall contained two dead bodies, as Kid almost walked right into them in the shadows of the hall. Kid stopped dead at the sight, his lip curling over the fact that he had trod in some blood.

In his brand new, fucking expensive boots.

"Don't move a muscle." A cool, detached voice stated sharply.

Kid tensed but didn't move as he'd been asked, mainly because he recognized the voice as belonging to Law.

The man in question exited through a door to Kid's right, his front covered in blood, a cut on one cheek, and flushed from exertion. He also appeared to be annoyed for some reason or another at the red head's appearance.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight." Law said simply as he reached out and hooked a hand around one of Kid's upper arms. He led him around the pools of blood and into the room across the hall on the left.

"But you expected these guys?" Kid asked, a little out of it over the idea that Law had killed people. Or at least, the red head thought so, judging by the blood.

"I did but not tonight." Law wrinkled his nose. "Nor did I anticipate there being as many as there were." Lips quirked up into a brief smirk. "I wasn't quite finished." Inside the room, Law indicated a curled up and groaning figure of a man on the ground, trying, from the looks of it, to drag his broken body away from the dark haired man.

"Looks like they came worse off than you." Kid stated vaguely, as he noted that there were three still forms around the injured man. Kid stared some more, even if he was aware of the fact that Law lightly traced the muscles of his bicep.

Holy shit.

Law had killed five people and almost did in a sixth?

Kid felt weirdly proud that Law could take care of himself in a fight. It was rather hot, in fact.

The bloodied up Law seemed to figure out the red head's train of thought, because he left off tracing Kid's bicep and let go of it after patting it once. "I used the three in here as shields to avoid being shot." Law drew out a knife and raised his eyebrow at Kid. "Are you going to watch me kill a man or are you going wait in the bedroom?" At the red head's blank stare, the dark haired man added. "Don't be cute. I know you came here to fuck. It was written all over your face before you were sidetracked by the body." Law licked the flat of the blade and smiled darkly at Kid. "Don't worry, that's still on the agenda as soon as I'm done here."

Kid blinked and stared at Law, still processing what was going on, and dimly realizing that he found dark, murderous Law a great big turn on.

Law seemed amused by the red head's speechlessness and went about his dirty murdering business. Soon the only living people in that abandoned apartment were Law and Kid. And it had gotten quite bloody by the end, though Law merely sighed and made an attempt to rid himself of the blood on his hands with his already stained shirt.

"So, I take it you'd like to play with me now?" Law asked casually, after he'd tidied his hands as best as he could. The dark haired man seemed unfazed by the fact that he had casually murdered several people.

"I want to fuck you." The red head said softly. "Right now." Kid was surprised at the suggestion even if that was his original intention, as Law had stated earlier. It was more that he was prompted to say it forcefully and with feeling at the sight of Law all bloodied up and rumpled in appearance.

It turned Kid on.

"I figured as much? Didn't I say already I knew why you were here?" Law cleaned his knife fussily on his pants before sliding it into a case at his hip. "The bedroom is over here."

"No, I meant what I said. I want to fuck you right here." Kid insisted, and promptly divested Law of his pants and dropped to his knees with a low groan. "Fucking hell. You're sexy like this. Bloodied up and getting off on killing people. Look how hard you are already." Kid went down on Law enthusiastically, showing rather than telling the other man just how much he liked the sight.

"E...Eustass..." Law let out a moan and gripped Kid's broad shoulders and held on. The dark haired man started to helplessly thrust his hips in response to Kid reaching around and giving his ass a squeeze in order to bring him closer. To better lavish delicious attention on his dick. "More. Give me more."

Kid pulled drew away abruptly at that. Grinning his approval at the dark haired man's words, Kid let go of Law briefly to hastily take his own pants off, even as he produced lube and condoms he'd remembered to bring. "I'll give you more, all right." The red head grunted as Law was on his lap in a flash, letting out helpless groans as Kid let his fingers explore. He recalled what Law liked, and started to whisper dirty things against the other man's neck. "Gonna fuck you on the floor here."

Law's hands tightened around the red head's neck.

"Get you dirtier with all this blood."

Law rocked back against Kid's fingers insistently as he nipped along the side of the red head's collarbone.

"Fuck you out of your mind."

"Yes." Law hissed before impatiently impaling himself on Kid and rode him with a sense of urgency, heedless of the blood and desperate for the fuck.

"Fuck yeah. You like it like this don't you? Being screwed with a body count on hand." Kid skimmed his hands along Law's heaving sides in order to help Law better fuck himself down into his lap. "Fuck, I love how dirty you are. We should fuck in an alley sometime, and people can walk by and see me fucking your ass into the wall."

Law made a sound like he very much would like that.

Kid already began making plans to fit it into his shitty job schedule that week Kid didn't know why he enjoyed screwing around with Law. He'd been with plenty of other people, even if some of them were just flings. But Law.

Law was screwed up in the head in some way, but after the first night, Kid wouldn't want to trade his new lover for anyone else. Which meant that the red head he was more than happy to play with Law. And then he was gone until he did make Law lose his mind.

The red head moved them to the bedroom, figuring the exhausted and fucked out Law could use the rest. When Kid came to again, however, the feel good that had followed after the sex was gone when he realized something was wrong.

Law was still out of it, and seemed to be terrified over something, his breath quickening to something only he could see.

"My bag." The dark haired man mumble slurred. "Eustass, my bag." He coughed, an odd rattle cough, which made Law's voice become desperate. " _Now_ , Eustass. Hurry!"

Kid didn't know what the fuck was going on but he went and retrieved the likely bag Law had indicated. When he got back into the room, Law seemed worse off but he was still with it enough to retrieve a bottle from his bag, pop it open, and dry swallow three pills. The wait for whatever it was to kick in took longer than Kid would have liked. But when Law spoke again, the red head hadn't expected to hear a weary edge to Law's voice.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but…if my being sick is a problem, you don't have to come back to see me."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kid asked, befuddled at the abrupt change in the other man. "And so long as it ain't contagious, why the hell wouldn't I want to come back?"

"What I have…it's incurable. I likely only have two years at most to live, perhaps more, taking these." Law indicated the pills. "No one wants to stick around when they find out."

"Fucking idiots. You're fine when you take 'em, right?" Kid jabbed a finger at the bottle in emphasis. "And who's to say there won't be a cure in that amount of time?"

Law seemed incapable of speaking and when he did, there was a different edge to his voice. A hopeful one. "You aren't leaving?"

"The sex is good, you can take out guys twice your size, you're sexy covered in blood and you don't give a shit that I'm stuck between jobs." Kid mock scowled at Law. "You really don't _want_ me to fuck you anymore?"

"No, I want it." Law scrutinized Kid a moment longer before his shoulders drooped in relief. "You want to keep seeing me? It doesn't bother you that I'll die in a few years?"

"The fuck. What did I just say? Didn't I just say I would?" Kid frowned at Law at as a thought occurred to him. "How many left before me?" It wouldn't surprise him; he had no illusions that he was Law's first fuck buddy.

"More than I want to count." Law admitted, still searching the red head's face as if expecting to find a lie. "Does that bother you?"

"Nah. It just means that I get to keep you to myself. The other guys were idiots to leave." Kid suddenly found Law all over him and kissing him like his life depended on it. The red head hummed approval as the kiss deepened into something downright carnal and growled into it as he tried to take control of the kiss.

"Fuck me senseless in this apartment full of dead bodies." Law gasped when he was freed from the electrifying kiss, and he undulated over Kid like he was already being fucked into nirvana. "Do it, now!"

Kid did.

Twice.

Fuck the smell of dead bodies. Fuck the guys that abandoned Law because of something he had kid control over.

Fuck everything.

Kid may have only been seeing Law for two weeks but now he knew for certain that he wanted the other man all to himself. And to keep it that way, he'd fix things. The red head didn't realize that he was stepping on a land mine by not clearing off as many before him had.

Because Law wasn't just randomly killing people when the fancy struck him. He was killing because he needed to in order to get those lifesaving pills that took the edge off his illness and prolonged his life.

And that person would be very much displeased that Kid had not taken off when given the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Time: 6 months later

-x-x-

Light streamed in through grungy, dusty curtains, but Law didn't particularly notice, lost in thought as he was.

The fact that he had had to move for a third time to lie low from the cops didn't bother Law. Nor did the fact that Kid had somehow managed to stay with him nearly half a year, when the red head really should have been running off as soon as he knew Law would eventually die.

But the red head had stayed, and Law couldn't remember the last time he had had the same partner for more than a week.

It was nice, not to have to start over with a new bed partner, because Kid had learned quite quickly what he liked and didn't like. That always was a slippery road, because sometimes Law had chosen wrong and gotten hurt because of it. Even now, he could still hear himself be belittled by his few contacts, one of them his supplier of his lifesaving drug, about having bad taste in men and that that would kill him before his disease did if he wasn't more careful.

Law glanced down at Kid snoozing in bed alongside him, near enough that the dark haired man could feel the heat radiating off from the other man. Law really, really wanted to forget the pills and leisurely press himself against that pale skin. Perhaps even entice Kid into morning sex; the red head always seemed to get a kick out of that, even if sometimes they did nothing more than rut against one another until they both got off. Law looked away with a sigh as he started to root around for his pill bottle.

No, there was nothing wrong regarding things between him and Kid, even if he still thought the red head should leave before either of them got too attached to the other. It was fine if they were just fuck buddies, but lately Law had been noting with some distress that Kid would bristle when other people came near him, and his hands often lingered on him for too long, especially when they hadn't gotten around to even having sex.

And Kid would cook for him.

A horrifying thought, that.

Law supposed he had teased the red head about not being able to do something like cooking a good meal, so he supposed Kid had shown him he was wrong.

Law put the disquieting thoughts behind him, deciding that Kid was just being Kid, and marking his temporary piece of ass. Right now, the dark haired man had more pressing matters to deal with. It was time to take his pills, and Law been so fucked out of his mind the previous night by Kid's stamina and dirty words that he hadn't taken inventory of it.

And now he was paying for that oversight, because there was no way he could get more until he saw his supplier. More and more, Law regretted the fact he hadn't gotten it through more reliable means, such as a hospital, but knew he couldn't afford the bills. Not to mention, as soon as he indicated what he had, he would be fussed over and likely none too gently pressured into staying in the hospital for treatment.

And that meant Law would never get to have sex. Or do normal things people did, and since Law knew he didn't have much time, he wanted to live his life as much as he could, and not be trapped in a hospital.

The serial killer angle didn't particularly bother him as it once used to, because Law got that drug to prolong his life for no charge in return for taking the lives of other people. It gave him a measure of normalcy that he had craved since he'd found out at 13 that he could potentially develop the disease his parents had had. And when he had, some years later…

The dark haired man's jaw set as he rooted around in his bag. It was best he didn't think about getting the news at the doctors; right then he had had to get away fast before someone insisted he stay and take part in trial runs to better help them understand the disease. Law couldn't help but feel trepidation as he fished his pill bottle out and heard a pathetically small rattle.

No.

Not yet.

Law couldn't possibly be out already, could he? He had been taking only the dosages he had needed, so why? Why now? His plans for that week were shot, because he knew that without the pills, he was liable to have attacks and he couldn't function like that. And a tiny part of him, growing bigger the longer he was around Kid, didn't want the red head to witness a really bad attack. The one in the hotel that night Kid found out was not as bad as it could have been.

A nearly empty container met Law's eyes as soon as the dark haired man wrestled the bottle open with an impatient twist of his hand.

Law let out a muffled groan of despair. It just figured that Kid had heard him, and even then he was distracted, because Law hated the idea that he was going to have to pay a visit to a certain someone he loathed in order to get more pills.

"Trafalgar?" Kid, groggy and still a good deal sleepy, mumbled something inaudible, before he flopped over and peered up at Law. "S' matter?"

"I'm down to my last three pills." Law stated woodenly, staring at the capsules in his hand and then depositing the empty bottle on the ground carelessly. "I'll need to go in and get more, but that means I'll be busy for probably a week, and I won't be able to see you."

Kid seemed to quiet as he processed that and, once he appeared to be awake all the way, eyed the pills in Law's hands. "Do you need to take them today?"

"I should have taken them hours ago." Law said in a resigned voice.

"Then take 'em." Kid said as he slid across the bed and pressed his naked body against Law's side. "Then let me play with you before you go. I wanna remember you pantin' my name for the next week if I don't get to see you."

Law brought the pills up to his lips, keenly aware of Kid tracing the side of his hip with his nearest hand. "I'll need to go speak to someone by this evening."

Kid waited until Law had swallowed the pills, before he urged the dark haired man onto the mattress and ground up against him from behind. "I can be quick about it, and then you can lie here and think about me fucking you next time before you leave."

"Mmm. You do like to do that." Law didn't know how to word it, but he enjoyed Kid touching him. The dark haired man started to get concerned about not getting those pills agian, but by then the red head's breath tickled his shoulder as a hand wrapped around his dick and stroked it idly.

"Turn that head of yours off. Don't think about those pills." Kid nipped the tanned skin before him. "Think about me fucking you breathless instead."

Law did. It was much more pleasant to have the image of Kid fucking him into the bed and breaking the frame than the idea of the conversation he would have in a few hours.

Too soon, Kid got up to leave. Law found himself disappointed that the other was going so soon, and why it bothered him, Law didn't think about and it made him bite off what he was going to say.

He couldn't get attached. He couldn't. It was a bad idea. Nothing good would come of it.

"See ya around, Trafalgar." Kid said with a casual wave of his hand. "Make sure you finger yourself when you have free time so that I don't have to take too long with the lube next time."

Law closed his eyes, thinking to go back to bed with those words ringing in his head, when lips suddenly pressed to his. Law's eyes flew open, startled to find that Kid was kissing him. Law wanted to tell Kid he didn't have to kiss him, no one else really had, unless they wanted it, and then Kid was running his tongue teasingly across his lips and the protest died.

Law let him in; he was lying if he didn't admit he didn't like it when Kid kissed him. Law was gasping for breath by the time Kid had finished ravishing the inside of his mouth in a demanding kiss. It was the soft peck on the cheek, however, that really did Law in when the red head drew away.

And when Kid had left for certain this time, Law didn't know what to do. Mainly because he got the feeling that Kid was starting to think of him as something more than just a convenient fuck. It terrified Law, in a way, to think that someone wanted him in a way other than that, and nearly didn't leave the motel.

But the empty pill bottle forced him to go, whether he liked it or not.

-x

"I'm surprised that you let those pills run out like that. You're usually better at remembering than this." Shaded glasses hid what no doubt would have been an amused look, but the wide grin said it all.

Law hated talking to Doflamingo whether or not he needed to get those pills, but the teasing he could do without. Already he had side stepped talk about Kid, as it really wasn't Doflamingo's business who he fucked around with.

"You know it will take at least two days for me to get the drugs through my network, don't you?" Doflamingo asked lightly, his fingertips tapping the side of a couch he lounged on.

"I know. Which is why I felt I should come tonight and ask if there were people you had in mind to…take care of. Doing so when I have the drug in me would be best. A few days without it and I can't guarantee I'll be able to accomplish much of anything."

The snigger Doflamingo made pissed him off, but Law didn't dare say anything. He knew perfectly well that Doflamingo could and would withhold the drug from him. He had done so before when Law had been too sarcastic and sassed him.

"At least you seem to have learned some things." Doflamingo stated blandly, as if reading Law's mind. "But most unfortunately, I don't have anyone in mind just yet." Doflamingo waved a hand in the dark haired man's direction. "Don't give me that look. I really don't. And no, I am not doing it just to spite you."

Law just barely managed to not let his shoulders slump. It was as bad as he thought it might be. Law might be able to hold out for a week, but getting cut off from the drug so abruptly was going to have repercussions, and the dark haired man didn't fancy trying to kill someone when he wasn't at his best.

"I'll call you when I have a list." Doflamingo said.

Law turned to leave, knowing he had been dismissed. And while it irked him, he bit back a scathing response, as he was not going to add to the workload he was probably going to be given. It wasn't worth it, and Law needed those pills sooner rather than later.

His life literally depended on it.

-x

Doflamingo did call, three and a half days later, and Law tried his best. He managed to get the kills in, pocketed proof, and made himself scare, even if he had been a bit roughed up in the process. Already he could feel faint and dizzy, and strove to not stumble when he finally got to Doflamingo and handed off what was needed to prove he did as was asked.

Law managed to not swipe the bottle out of Doflamingo's hand, but it was a close thing. He also fought the urge to take the pills then and there, as he was sure Doflamingo would tease and ridicule him.

"I expect you'll be more careful next time?" Doflamingo asked lightly, and it was clear to Law he didn't mean killing people.

"I'll keep better track of it." Law indicated the bottle rattling with pills before he pocketed it. The dark haired man reached the door that led into a hall but was startled when he was abruptly shoved against the wall next to it. Law breathed in sharply as a large hand reached around his waist to palm his crotch through his pants. The dark haired man barely managed to not squirm when he was given a cursory squeeze as Doflamingo's voice hissed into his ear.

"It goes without saying that you should probably stop stringing that red head along, don't you think? Or does he get off on the idea of fucking a dying man?"

"The sex is good, so I decided it is his problem if he doesn't leave." Law said, though his voice strained as Doflamingo's hand rubbed against his jeans. "I already told him I likely wouldn't live for long, but he refuses to leave me alone."

"You're devious." Another squeeze. "Fine, go play with your red head, but I expect the rest of the list to be taken care of once the pills are working. Got it?"

Law squirmed this time around at another, harder grope, before he took a shaky breath. "Yes."

Doflamingo let go and moved away. "Give me a call when you're done and I'll get the rest of those pills for you. Caesar is taking his damn time, the bastard. What you have right now should last you a month, and then you'll get the rest of the agreed upon four months once that damn clown stops dithering around."

Law nodded. The pills were expensive, as they were a newer, and not many people were willing to work on researching and producing it, so rare was his disease. The dark haired man knew perfectly well that he was lucky that Doflamingo wasn't making him pay him in sexual favors or money in addition to already killing people. Even now he had something of a reputation on the news as a mysterious serial killer.

Law couldn't get out of there too soon, even when Doflamingo was already out of sight. But the dark haired man knew, even as he stepped out in the hall, that he needed those pills now, because he didn't get more than three steps and a closed door before his body was racked with spasms.

Law cursed under his breath as his knees buckled and sent him to the ground. Terrified and hating the helplessness he now experienced, Law managed to somehow get the bottle open and dry swallowed three pills. There was nothing to do after that but wait it out in a half curled fetal position with the pain spiraling around his body.

And once his body eased out of spasming and shooting pain, Law took a shuddering breath, got to his feet, and stumbled out of Doflamingo's office building with only one thought on his mind.

He needed Kid.

Law pointedly ignored the fact that he was trying to keep his and the red head's relationship to that of just fucking one another. But after that last sobering reminder of what could happen while off those drugs that made him function like a normal person…

Law wanted, needed to find Kid.

And when he found the red head, some hours later, in the dead of night, Law tried to calm himself down with the way that Kid looked at him. The way the red head perked up at the sight of him, as if surprised and pleased that it hadn't been a full week before he could see him again. Kid looked as if Law had made his day, or night, just by showing up.

And then Law forgot his worries as Kid happily dragged him into a closet of the shop he was working in. And all the while he wore that stupid grin plastered on his face. But Law found that anything was better than dwelling on what could be, and Kid seemed more than willing to help out in that regard by divesting him of his clothes and blowing his mind.

As Law wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and rode out the quickie in the closet, he could only hope that Kid wouldn't regret the decision to stay with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Time: One year later

-x-x-

Law and Kid had fallen into a routine when it came to seeing one another. At first it had been Kid seeking the dark haired man out, but now the both of them had decided that they could go and find the other whenever they wanted.

It sometimes led to interesting encounters, while other times it was awkward and difficult to explain.

The latter happened a few days into a new week, when Law came on to Kid when he was at a coffee shop. It just so happened that not only were there other people their, but the little show Law put on of kissing Kid was watched by an unamused Killer.

"I don't see what you're doing with that guy." Killer said, once Law had flitted out the door with a smirk and a casual wave of his hand to Law.

Kid ignored the fact that Law had given him a hickey, but he did focus on the part where Law had whispered in his ear to come find him later in the park, at night. That was different then their usual hook up locations, and the red head liked different. Also, Kid loved the idea of doing something indecent in front of other people, though whether or not anyone would be there late at night would be up to chance.

Killer interrupted his sex addled brain.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Killer rolled his cup back and forth on the table, and though his blond hair hid his eyes, he was clearly staring at Kid.

"Why's it matter?" Kid asked dismissively, belatedly wondering how Law had had time to get a coffee to go. He'd seen the man carrying a to go cup when he'd waved at him as he left.

"Heat saw him the other day and noticed that he was taking pills." Killer was clearly trying to get Kid back on track and not daydreaming. "He's sick?"

"He needs it to function." Kid realized that he didn't have a coffee, so that answered where Law had gotten his. Bastard now owed him a drink, and Kid considered getting it from the man himself that night. a different kind of drink than coffee, though. Kid made a face at the lack of a drink to busy himself with, and, seeing Killer still looking at him, gave in with a sigh. "Shit, he takes those pills 'cause they're prolonging his life or some shit like that. Happy now?"

"He's dying?" Killer's tone changed, like he was about to suggest something. "You really shouldn't-"

"That's what he said. That I should leave since he's gonna die. But he could always get a cure in the next year." Kid answered, before his friend could get the full question out. "But I ain't gonna eave because of something like that."

Killer processed this before speaking. "You're having sex with a dying man? I know you like to fuck around, Kid, but that's sick, even for you."

Kid bristled. "I'm not fucking around with him like that. We're just fucking." The red head leered at his friend. "It's good sex, too."

"Kid…" Killer couldn't seem to come up with any words to describe what he was feeling over this revelation, and instead shook his head. "I hope you aren't getting attached. Because no matter how much you bullshit about not dating anyone and all that, it's going to bother you when he's gone."

"We're just fucking." Kid insisted, but even he knew that it wasn't said with as much certainty as he should have. And Killer rode him on that, as if trying to get him to see something the red head couldn't.

"There's something more, Kid, even if you don't see it. Did you not notice the way you looked at him when he came into the coffee shop?"

"How the hell am I supposed to see my own face?" Kid demanded.

"That's why I'm telling you now." Killer pointed out. "It was weird for me to see you look so happy. Normally you're pissed off for some reason or another."

Kid flipped Killer off and took his leave after snagging another drink from the coffee shop.

But the blond's words lingered in his mind when Kid eventually ran into Law in the park later that night. And damned if he didn't grin at the other man as soon as he set eyes on him. But that was only because Law had chosen to sprawl out on a large blanket, naked, and offer an inviting smile.

Kid ignored Killer's words echoing in his head as he shed his own clothes and made it clear what he wanted by pinning Law down hard to the ground and harshly kissing him with a possessive growl.

It was just sex. It wasn't like Kid really needed anything more out of Law than that.

"You're thinking about something. I didn't know you could think." Law commented with a devious smile. "I thought your dick did all the thinking for you."

Kid took it back; he liked Law's sarcastic attitude as well.

"Just thinking which position to do you in." Kid snapped irritably, though he damn near groaned at the sight of Law sprawled out on his back with a wicked smirk.

"Stop using what little brain cells you have and get moving already. I do need to go to sleep and get some rest."

As soon as Kid opened his mouth, he knew his damn friend was right about not just being interested in sex. "You have enough of those pills?"

"I do. For now." Law gave Kid a searching gaze, something in his eyes seeming to wonder why it mattered to Kid, before the humor returned. "Really, don't think too much. Your brain will become a pile of mush and go out through your ears." Law palmed Kid's dick with a hand and let out a soft sigh. "Think with this for now. You can tell me to fuck off later."

Kid did, and tired very hard not to think about how he was kissing Law more than usual, nor the fact that Law was clinging to him more tightly as he fucked him on that blanket in the park. If Kid had known that Law had lied about the pills, he might have been liable to get himself involved in helping find said pills, but then that would take Kid far past just being fuck buddies.

-x

Law realized a day or so after sex in the park that Kid really did just seem to find him as a convenient fuck. It was a little disappointing, truth be told, but not at all surprising. Though the question about his pills had thrown Law for a loop. But something the dark haired man had noticed happening lately was the fact that the two of them would get into arguments outside of the bedroom. They would bicker as if they were having the time of their lives riling the other up until it eventually led to, more often than not, rough sex. But Law knew better than to think that Kid would be a saint; Law knew perfectly well that Kid mostly just wanted to satisfy himself. That Law ended up satisfied in the end as well was just a bonus because it made Kid enjoy their encounters all the more.

Law dashed his thoughts about Kid's motives aside, and decided that he'd done better with the red head than any of his previous numerous lovers. Maybe Doflamingo was right about his taste in men being terrible. It was a moot point, because Law wasn't going to get to see Kid that night.

Because he had lied to Kid about the pills.

And right now, Law strove to keep himself from passing out from numerous injuries that had been dealt to him. His last kill of the night had gone terribly wrong, and he'd been wounded in the process. But because of it, Law now had a new bottle of pills from Doflamingo in his pocket. The dark haired man only had to make it to the alley of an apartment complex, and inside, and he'd be just fine. He'd lick his wounds, so to speak, take his pills, and get a good night's sleep.

Law only made it as far as the alley before collapsing not from his illness, but from his wounds. That his last thought before passing out was Kid was something the dark haired man didn't want to read too much in to.

-x

Kid had had another terrible day, and it only got worse when he happened to find Law an alley when he thought to go look for the man.

And he was covered in wounds, some of them still bleeding.

Law was also unconscious.

Kid didn't even stop to think when he scooped Law up into his arms and brought him into the apartment. Nor did he question why he was bothering to help Law at all; even going so far as to clean the wounds and patch them up in a way he did his own injuries when he got them. And Kid made the attempt to ignore the fact that a battered Law was a turn on, and of course that was when the dark haired man had to wake up.

"You are aroused over the sight of me beaten up so?" Law asked a tired edge to his voice while wearing a smirk. "Should I be flattered?"

"You sound and look like shit." Kid managed to skirt around the question, but he ended up only making things more awkward by asking a question of his own. "Does this mean you got more pills?" Kid saw a nod. "Are they working? You seem…" The red head drifted off and shrugged.

Law shook his head as he let out a sigh. "I hope the pills are not losing their effectiveness." Law reclined on the bed, carefully not moving the more beaten up right arm, and stared up at Kid for what seemed like forever. And then, he spoke quite simply. "Fuck me."

Kid was relieved at the words, and promptly sneered at Law as he stripped himself of his clothes and loomed over Law. "I'll bet you want that."

Law's arms wrapped around him to urge him closer. "Yes."

Kid took his time, and waited until he had Law riding a high before he growled against his collarbone. "Don't see anyone else."

"I haven't." Law breathed out, wrapping himself closer to Kid as the other continued to thrust.

"I'll fight anyone who tries to do something like this to you." Kid thrust to make it clear what he was indicating, and then lightly tapped some bandages. "I'll take out these kinds of bastards too."

Law just held on tighter as the comment seemed to make Kid more vigorous in his efforts to fuck him out of his mind of the umpteenth time.

-x

Kid was passed out, still fast asleep some hours later.

Law curled in on himself, half hating how possessive Kid was starting to become, but on the other hand, finding perverse amusement in pressing the red head's buttons, as it tended to end in hot, angry sex more often than not. But beneath that possessiveness, Law noticed something else. Something that Kid was obviously trying very hard to deny, hide or ignore.

That Kid was beginning to see Law as more than just a fuck buddy. That beneath all that aggressive energy, beneath the occasional mocking and insults, Kid almost seemed to care about what happened to him.

And then Law knew, in that moment, that him dying would hit the red head harder than Kid would ever admit in his dismissive insistence that it would never be anything more than bedtime romps between them.

But even so, Kid still didn't leave him.

When Law woke up in the morning and found that the red head was still in bed with him, had even sleepily pressed up against him, Law felt, and knew, that something had changed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Time: One and a half years later

-x-x-

Kid and Law were fucking, as per usual, and this time, it was in a shed at another of Kid's part time jobs. And although Law was having more difficulty having a normal day the past few months, he had slipped in an extra pill here and there, and that seemed to help. Law was able to keep up with Kid in their extracurricular activity on the ground of the shed, and that was normal enough for him.

"Make me feel you." Law breathed out harshly, nipping the side of Kid's shoulder. "Make me really feel it."

Kid did as asked, though he gripped harder as he made faster motions, and it almost, almost hurt.

But Law wanted it.

He wanted to feel alive.

He didn't want to feel his body slowly start to fail him, as it seemed to be doing lately.

The high of an orgasm literally made him pass out, and when he woke, he found Kid gone. But Law knew then, all alone in the shed, that he was only delaying things. Only hiding from the truth from Kid about the dosages of the lifesaving pills that were supposed to help him.

They weren't working anymore.

The only thing left to do was to see if larger doses would be more effective. Law wasn't ready to give in yet, and he wasn't ready to let Kid know that he might not be able to play anymore. Only go out to dinner on occasion or laze around on a couch up against the red head. Law didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about his life coming to an end in the now projected 6 months.

He didn't want to die, so he went to Doflamingo.

"I need to try bigger dosages of the pill. The smaller does are no longer as effective as they initially had been. I need more, more often, to function like a normal person." Law looked at Doflamingo, and though he couldn't tell what the other man was thinking, he at least had the other's attention. "I need to see if a higher dosage will take the edge off of what I'm feeling for longer intervals of the day."

Doflamingo made motions as if giving this thought before he spoke. "There's no harm in trying that, I suppose. It would give Caesar a reason to delve further into research and perhaps even get entirely focused on it." Doflamingo's grin became menacing. "But in return, I'm going to work you hard. Understand?"

"I will need to do those things while I'm on the pills. If I stop taking them, I won't be able to accomplish anything." Law felt it was fair warning.

"Done. I'll make sure you have enough of those pills to take care of things before the new supply comes in. Be here tomorrow and I'll give you the list."

The deal was struck, and while Law wasn't happy about it, he would take what he could get and turned to lean. Though it was hard to ignore Doflamingo's taunting as he left the room.

"Your red head really isn't that much different than all the others, is he? Keeping you locked away when you fuck away. Shame he doesn't want anything more out of you."

Law thought Kid might, but knew it would never be. He was going to die, and Kid would find someone new to fuck.

Law would lose his life, and Kid would live on.

It bothered Law for some reason to think that Kid would be able to move on to someone else after he died.

He didn't like it, but there was no point in acting on it.

Kid definitely saw him nothing more than a convenient lay, and there was no reason to be teased for trying to suggest otherwise.

-x

To Law's relief, he received the higher dosage of pills later that week, and when questioned, Doflamingo dismissively told him that he had gotten it sooner than expected, and that it would be better for Law to be on his game than slip up and get himself injured or killed.

Law was still suspicious, but took the pills nonetheless.

But one week later, Law noticed that the higher dosage pills did nothing for him, and in fact seemed to work even less than the others. Law didn't want to think about what that meant, and he was not at all looking forward to trying to explain things to Kid.

-x

"Stop talking about dying." Kid said stubbornly some days later, as soon as he and Law were in a small bedroom of a motel. "I already told ya I know you're dying but you don't see me leaving, do you?"

"But the drugs aren't working anymore, and there's no other pill in the works to treat my symptoms. I may even miss the 2 year window at this rate." Law winced as Kid pinned him against the wall with a low growl.

"Stop fucking talking like that. I want you to myself, so I ain't gonna leave."

"You're an idiot." Law sniped, trying to move Kid's hand away from where it was fisted in his shirt. "Anyone smart would have been long gone by now." Law winded as Kid pressed him further into the wall.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me." Law all but snarled back, clearly annoyed that Kid wasn't listening to reason.

Kid merely kissed him roughly and all but tore the clothes off Law as he made short work of the lube and proceeded to fuck the dark haired man against the wall.

Law clung to Kid, desperate for the contact, but also beyond annoyed that the red head wouldn't listen to reason and leave before he regretted it. But as soon as Kid brought Law to the bed and fucked him at a slow pace instead of a rough one, Law realized something had again changed between them.

And he didn't want to admit it.

-x

Lying in bed that night and watching Kid snooze away, Law felt that continuing to see one another was only going to hurt both of them in the end. But Law couldn't find it in himself to push Kid away anymore. Even if Kid really did only seem to be interested in and possessive of his body and time, Law would take what he could get. If his pills were failing him and his life was going to end sooner, then Law would prefer to live it up with someone familiar. Law couldn't stand the idea of getting a new bed partner for the last few months of his life, and seeing them leave when they found out what was going to happen to him. When they saw how weak he was getting…

Law closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his hand around one of Kid's, and thought about how the red head's manner of getting what he wanted became more aggressive and demanding the past few months. For the first time, Law allowed himself to wonder how much of it was a front. Especially when his illness took a turn for the worse.

One year, 11 months later

-x-

Law felt like a fool. He couldn't believe how badly he'd been tricked when he had had the change from bad to worse with the drugs he was taking. But Law could do nothing more than allow himself to be taken to the hospital, too weak in body to do anything about the fact that he had been expertly strung along like a puppet by Doflamingo.

To make matters sting far worse, Law knew he was no longer able to take care of himself, with or without Kid's occasional help. Law's body was failing him, and a previous call to Doflamingo told the dark haired man all he needed to know about the tiny suspicion at the back of his mind for receiving a larger dose of pills in such a short period of time.

Doflamingo had played him.

Law had been given the lifesaving drug in the beginning, but by the end, when the dark haired man had really needed it, he had been given a placebo that did nothing. The dark haired man had, by that time, become Doflamingo's guinea pig. It stung and infuriated Law at the same time because he knew that there was literally nothing he could do about it, and Doflamingo knew it.

Law was going to die.

There was no use sugarcoating it to Kid any longer. No matter how offended or angry the red head would be over it, and acting like Law had reeled him in on purpose, Kid wasn't about to leave any time soon. But Kid would argue like hell and fight and deny what Law knew by now was fact. He was going to die, and when Law saw Kid enter the hospital room, the dark haired man knew that he had to tell him now before even his voice failed him.

"There's nothing to be done, Eustass. The doctors say that my illness has progressed too far for the real pills to be effective any more. It will only stave off the inevitable; not cure it." Law hated how weak his voice was, but it didn't seem to matter to Kid.

"I told you to stop fucking saying shit like that." Kid growled, and he was on the bed in a flash, hands carding through Law's hair as the red head forced his way into Law's mouth.

Law flailed briefly, but he was too weakened to fight Kid off. He eventually went pliant and allowed Kid to continue to kiss him roughly, startled that the kiss was saying so much more than Kid would have liked it to.

Kid let go of Law and backed away from him, looking angry and almost hurt. And then he headed toward the door. "I told you I wasn't going to let you go that easily. The doc will figure something out." The red head paused. "Oh, I'm gonna be busy for a couple weeks." The red head flashed law a lazy grin. "Don't die on me while I'm gone, yeah?"

Law watched him go. He hadn't said anything, as the dark haired man wasn't sure he _would_ be around when Kid came back. Law dozed off fitfully to the memory of that searing kiss, and hoped that it hadn't been his last.

He wasn't ready to die yet.

-x

A few weeks later and Law still was holding on, even though the effort hurt him, because he now wanted to see Kid again. He needed to tell the red head something, and didn't care at that point if Kid would laugh at him.

Law had to say it, or that was a regret he would carry with him to the grave.

-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Oops, I'll post the rest after work.


	5. Chapter 5

Time: One year, 11 months, 25 days later

-x-x-

It took Kid longer to finish all the odd jobs he had taken on, so he tried very hard not to run though the hospital to get to Law's room. The fact that the dark haired man's name was still on the plaque outside the room was encouraging, but when Kid walked in, he had a very bad, sinking feeling.

It felt wrong, somehow, in the room.

"Eus…tass?"

Kid felt like he'd been struck in the gut at the pathetically weak voice that issued from the propped up figure on the bed, and he felt like an idiot for not believing that the other man was in as bad a state as he said he was.

"Yeah, it's me." Kid made an attempt at levity, not wanting to deal with the reality before him. "I hope you didn't let a nurse fuck you while I was gone."

Law let out a weak rasp, which scared the shit out of Kid until he realized that it was a laugh.

The anger Kid had had leading up to coming to the hospital was gone, and he wasn't sure how to proceed now that he was there. He wanted to give Law shit but with the man just lying there and not fighting back, it wouldn't be any fun. Law solved his issue with a soft, barely there request.

"Hold me?"

Kid was so fucked, just like Killer had said a week ago. He was in too deep, and had let his and Law's relationship go beyond fuck buddies. They weren't dating one another, per say, and Kid would deny it if asked, but they weren't just fucking anymore this past year either. But he did get onto the bed in any case, because damn, he found that he did want to hold Law, but once the red head did, he wished he hadn't. He should have remained at a distance and continued to taunt the other man instead.

Law's body was limp when he held it, and Kid couldn't help but hold the dark haired man closer. The red head couldn't help but feel something of possessiveness and irritation over the fact that yes, Law was most certainly going to fade away and die. And he would die and leave Kid behind all alone, and the thought pissed the red head off more than it should have.

Time slipped along until Law spoke, one hand tentatively pressing against Kid's left forearm, resignation in his voice.

"You should leave."

"No." Kid held Law closer to him, and he felt the other man sag against him, as if reassured.

"…then touch me. Give me a good memory to leave with." Law turned his head carefully so that he was looking up at the tense look on Kid's face. Law smirked wearily. "We can argue and insult each other afterward, if it would make you feel better."

Kid refused to show an emotion outwardly because dammit, they weren't dating and he shouldn't be feeling this way about someone he just fucked on a regular basis. So he stubbornly shoved down whatever emotion might have shown, and managed a grin. "You want me to play with a sick man?" Kid's hands roved over Law as he spoke.

"Yes, I want that." Law leaned up as best he could. "Kiss me, you idiot. Don't think anymore."

Kid did, and he felt traces of being offended over the fact that Law really didn't have much strength in him to do much other than slump back down against his arm and twitch now and again as Kid's ministrations became heavier and surer.

"Yes, like that."

Kid's movements became bolder; really letting his hands roam and roam until he had a hand down Law's loose fitting hospital pants. Kid let out a rough laugh at what he found. "You look like shit and you can barely move but it looks like your dick is working just fine."

"Get me off?" Law teased with a weak smile.

Kid brought Law up for a kiss and did just that, though as soon as he cleaned up and settled back on the bed with Law, the vibe in the room got weird again.

-x

Law used the rest of his strength at the point in time to rest his head against Kid's shoulder so that he could tickle the red head's ear with his rapid puffs of breath.

It was now or never.

Law swallowed down whatever reservations he still had, traced one hand against Kid's weakly, and spoke. "I love you, Kid." Whether it was one sided or not didn't seem to matter so much anymore once the red head had shown up in that room. Law had been ready to give up and let the pain take him away, but the thought of leaving without some form of good-bye was unbearable to him. But Law had done it, so he no longer had any regrets other than not being able to live for longer.

With Kid. The one who hadn't left him like all the others had. Kid had no idea how much there was to it, and Law figured it was best that the red head didn't know the whole truth.

After Law had spoken those words, Kid said nothing for the longest time. He still didn't speak when he wrapped Law in his arms in an almost protective way, and Law didn't know what that meant, if anything. But the red head's warm body lulled him into a sense of security and Law closed his eyes.

It would be fine to get a little rest, but what happened next wasn't planned at all, and it changed things quite a bit from how Law had initially saw things play out.

Time: End

Kid was pissed off at himself for falling asleep like that. It had only been for about an hour, but it had been enough for something terrible to happen. Time seemed to stand still as Kid's breath caught at the sight of Law. The red head could tell that the other man wasn't breathing, that his heart was still, and the warmth was fast fading from his body.

Law was dead.

The dark haired man had breathed his last sometime between Kid dozing off and waking up, and he had never so much as returned Law's words. Or how exactly he felt about the other man. Kid certainly wasn't sure if it was actually love or not that he felt for Law, but seeing the dark haired man dead in his arms, lifeless, struck Kid harder than he thought it would. It was nothing like how he would have felt back when he'd know Law for a bare minimum of two weeks.

"You fucking lied to me, you know. You said two years." Kid stubbornly held the body tighter against him, despite the fact that he would never receive another response from Law.

"You had a week left." The last was said in a helpless whisper before Kid laid Law down on the bed, got up, and left the room wearing a grim expression.

He was going to kill those fuckers that had messed with Law and made him die sooner than he had to.

-x

Kid felt much better after taking out the son of a bitches that had screwed Law over the pills that could have given him a fighting chance. That could have let him linger longer in the world, and maybe even be cured. Kid knew that he couldn't lay a finger on the supplier Law had used, Doflamingo, but all the same, the red head felt satisfied.

Until he took three bullets to his back and collapsed out of sight in a non-frequented alley.

"He was a fool not to make you leave." A laugh sounded as heavy footsteps retreated. "And now you can't tell the cops anything."

Kid breathed raggedly, in shock over the sudden turn of events. He fumbled his phone and could only wheeze into it.

 _'Kid? Where are you?'_ There was a pause, and the blond had clearly heard Kid's struggle to breathe. _'Is something wrong?'_

Kid coughed at the cell, before he managed a few words. "Got...shot. Hospital."

 _'Kid? You were what? Where are-_

Kid didn't hear anything more, as he briefly blacked out, but when he came to, Killer was suddenly there, looking grim as he assisted the red head upright.

"What happened to you, Kid? Who did this?" Killer insisted as he steered his friend toward a waiting car.

Doflamingo, Kid wanted to say, but he could only gurgle out a sound, and it only made him beyond angry that he had let his guard down.

Killer got him to the hospital in record time, clearly thinking that no words at all was a bad sign.

Kid agreed with that sentiment, though he soon passed out upon arrival at the hospital. Kid briefly heard the murmur of voices and Killer's demanding one, surely letting them know what had happened, and then he was out.

The red head was never going to give Wire shit again for regaling the story of being shot at.

It sucked balls and hurt like a bitch.

-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Edit-formatted the last two chapters wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Time: Standstill

-x-x-

Kid woke up an undetermined amount of time later, still gasping for air despite the respirator he was hooked up to. He also hurt, a lot. Kid closed his eyes briefly and sagged in the hospital bed.

He'd fucked up.

Not only had Doflamingo come to silence him about the pills, which Kid brilliantly hadn't even given thought to, he'd lost his temp jobs too. And now he was struggling to breathe.

Oddly, Kid didn't give a damn.

Killer was probably going to mother hen him, which was going to be downright embarrassing and amusing at the same time, but for right now, Kid didn't feel good at all.

Had the doctors even gotten the bullets out of him yet?

At the sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching him, Kid's eyes opened and he tilted his head to the side as best he could.

The red head blinked his confusion, and then stared hard. Kid's vision was shitty right now, blurry from sleep and probably from pain, but he could swear it was Law standing there next to the bed and looking down at him wit an unreadable expression.

"Trafalgar?" Kid managed to breathe out, his breath coming in rapid pants as if even speaking were too much of a toll on his body. The beeping of the machine in the room was annoying too but Kid was more distracted by the fact that Law was there and not dead.

What the hell?

A hand lightly rested over Kid's, distracting him from thinking upon things too much.

"Time to go, Eustass."

"It wasn't…two years." Kid mumbled, but at the very least that damn beeping had changed into a more level sound. "Wasn't two weeks." The red head insisted, able to get more of an offended tone than wounded to show in his voice. Kid even managed to sit up, which was a remarkable feat in and of itself, and he grinned like he'd done something amazing and fuck if Kid didn't like that sight of the fleeting smirk that crossed Law's lips. "You lied about the two years." Kid didn't know why he was so fixated on it, but felt that the dark haired man needed to know all the same.

"I know. The pills not being the real thing the whole time threw it off." Law held out a hand, his expression searching. "You can stand?"

"Love you." Kid grudgingly said instead, as if not wanting to admit it as he stood up and took Law's hand. Seeing the flash of surprise cross the other man's face was worth it.

"I know that too." A hand squeeze as Law stepped forward to lean against the red head's chest.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Kid asked as Law started to lead him toward the still open door. "Got somewhere in mind already?" Kid asked as soon as they were through the door.

"Somewhere quiet." Law confirmed. "Somewhere I don't need those pills." There was something else in his tone that meant he had more to add, but what, Law wouldn't say. Not yet, anyway.

"Sounds good. Told ya they'd find a cure." Kid said, his grip tightening around Law's hand. He felt lighter, somehow. He didn't hurt at all, either. Funny, considering he'd been shot and bleeding and short of breath not too long ago.

Maybe he'd imagined it.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Kid asked as they walked down the hall of the hospital, people ignoring them as they went by. "I should let Killer know." It would just figure his blond haired friend would give him shit if he didn't.

Law said nothing, weaving his way around the hustle and bustle of the halls, all the while holding tight to the red head's hand.

"Trafalgar?" Kid was starting to have a bad feeling about this. Surely someone would have demanded to know why he was up and on his feet, wouldn't they?

So why…why weren't they? Why were they just walking past them like they couldn't...couldn't see them?

Law continued to walk, unconcerned at the lack of interaction, but he leaned up against Kid's side as he did so. When Law spoke, there was an almost sorrowful tinge to his voice. But underneath it, there was something else, and it wasn't good at all. Law almost sounded…pleased.

That was odd.

"Trafalgar?" Kid prompted. When Law cast a look over his shoulder, he added. "I should tell Killer something."

"You won't have to worry about telling your friend anything. He'll know, and soon."

"Know what?" Kid asked, though he did grin when he saw that Law was leading them to a supply closet. The red head wasn't smiling, however, when he walked _through the door,_ nor did Kid know what to make of Law's indifferent expression turning into one of malicious pleasure. It was a far cry from the almost timid air Law had when he'd died, and different from the lusty mood he got in during sex.

"You won't have to worry about anything anymore, Eustass, because you're dead."

Kid would have argued except for the fact that they had walked through a damn door without opening it. Frantic, Kid tried to grab something in the room, to deny Law's words, but when his hand passed through the broom, he panicked.

Law encroached on Kid's space until he had the red head on the ground and was seated on his lap.

With Law's hands on him, running over him and somehow getting him interested, despite being a fucking ghost or some shit, Kid felt almost relieved that he could at least still interact with Law, and returned the motions.

"That's better." Law all but purred, leaning into the red head's touch. "You won't leave me like all the others, will you? You're different then they were. You stayed."

There had been something weighing on Kid's mind and even though he really didn't want to know the answer, he had to ask. "What happened to all of your other lovers? After they left you?" Kid, had he been alive, would have had an odd chill run down his spine at the sight of the strange look that appeared on Law's face.

"From the way that you are looking at me, I think that you know the answer." Law said after what seemed like forever. A smirk crossed his face soon after speaking. "Though I must say, not all of them died mysterious deaths. Only the ones who made the attempt to harm me once they found out I had a time limit to live and thought I ought to die for lying to them."

"You didn't lie because you didn't tell them. And you did die, you know." Kid pointed out.

"That I did. And now you have died as well." Law quirked a brow. "Do you wish to discuss how many of my former lovers wanted to kill me, or would you rather leave that in the past?"

"I really don't wanna know." But Kid was curious about it; he just didn't think now was a good time to talk about it. And, to further distract both himself and the dark haired ghost practically on his lap, Kid wrapped his arms around his back and all but crushed Law to his chest. It was a lot of information to take in, and to be faced with such a different demeanor in Law was something that the red head was still trying to process. Kid also decided that there was no point in making an enemy of Law now. "You know..you're acting different than you were before."

"Because I had to be careful when I was alive. I had to play it safe and please the people around me; otherwise I would be the one who was hurt. And I already had enough on my plate with my illness taking up most of my time." Law stated, nuzzling his face against Kid's cheek. "But since I don't have my illness anymore, being dead and all, I feel good." Law's grip tightened around Kid's back. "I want that bastard Doflamingo to pay for giving me those fake pills. He won't know what hit him. He may not been one of my lovers, but I certainly would like to kill him myself if I could."

"Guess I want to get back at him too." When Kid saw the questioning look Law gave him, he frowned in return. "What? You didn't know? Doflamingo was the one who shot me." Kid decided he liked the flare of anger in Law's eyes, and what followed when Law all but ripped his clothes off of him.

Huh.

Kid didn't know one could have sex as a ghost.

Interesting, that.

Though it wasn't so interesting when he and Law later found out that neither of them could leave the hospital to exact their revenge.

Suffice to say, Law wasn't in the best mood the next few weeks, and his mood made parts of the hospital frigid.

The occupants of the hospital were at a loss to explain the odd cold spots.

-x

The small hospital in Grand Line Central had to be abandoned and its patients moved to other neighboring hospitals after a series of escalating accidents. The Grand Line Central hospital was deemed unsafe until inspected, but given the funds of the city, there was no rush to go in to fix things. So the hospital remained boarded off and abandoned, all but for the two permeant residents it still contained.

-x

Kid walked the abandoned halls of the hospital, pausing now and again to admire the graffiti that some punks had done over the course of the past few months. It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time now that he was dead. Other than watch people walk by the boarded up and fenced off hospital, and from the way Killer passed by the hospital on a near daily basis, Kid had a feeling that his friend wasn't content to leave things as they were.

"Having fun?" Law asked, stepping out of a closed door to stand alongside the red head.

Kid huffed at Law, letting him know without words he didn't like being reminded that he could pass through solid objects.

Law raised his brow, waiting.

"That." The red head said simply as he nodded toward the wall at the newest addition to colorful artwork and rude messages.

 _SMILE rules. Feel no pain._

"Looks like Doflamingo made use of my illness and made it into something to sell to others." Law's eyes narrowed. "It makes me sick that I was being used as a test subject without knowing it. To test for something that had nothing to do with curing me" Law leaned against Kid, linking hands with him. "I will find a way to get back at him. But for now…" Law broke off and steered Kid into a room, though a solid fucking door, and pressed him against a gurney. "You being here is enough." The dark haired man smirked. "And I want to fuck."

Kid knew, as he and Law got off in that abandoned hospital, that he should have left the moment Law had given him the option to do so.

"Don't think too much." Law taunted as he rested comfortably on top of Kid. "We have time to figure things out. Revenge will be easy if we get people to come here, and draw Doflamingo's attention."

Kid was torn between liking and hating this newly confident and sarcastic as fuck Law, but reined it in. Because keeping Law relatively happy, between fucking and ghostly shit, Kid had nowhere to go and no reason to taunt Law too much. Because now Kid knew he could never leave. Not the hospital. And he couldn't leave Law, no matter how much he might otherwise have wanted to, because the other man wouldn't let him.

Being dead was not what he thought it would be at all. Kid had thought it would be the end, and instead, it was the beginning of something new.

Something dangerous and exciting.

And it was something Kid couldn't stop.

And soon enough, the red head was content to let Law take the reins of their day to day existence, while Kid began to do a lot of thinking.

There had to be a way out.

Perhaps he could flag Killer down or something, Kid considered, as he resumed watching people go by on the sidewalk some weeks later, acutely aware of Law's presence nearby, watching him.

Afterlife was turning out to be a bitch, but at the very least, Kid could still get laid.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: And that's all for this fic. I left it open for some kind of sequel if I get the urge to smash my keyboard and hammer out a short fic again. This was a more just for the fun of it fic, so while it could have been made longer, I decided against it (because anything I touch without parameters seems to expand into a ridiculously long fic I might not have time for).


End file.
